A Place in This world
by lovelypurplefairy
Summary: AU. Everyone is human.. This is Bella's human life in highschool ... This is a fun story! Alice and Rosalie and Angela take Bella on a retreat in later chapters...Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I hope you love my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own"Twilight" or Taylor Swift.**

**Ch.1**

(Bpov)

As I watched Edward Cullen, the hottest guy in school, put his arm around is girlfriend, I sighed. I mean, why couldn't I go out with him? He's cute, gorgeous…and he's on the football team! His girlfriend, Tanya, was a cheerleader. She was blond, tall, skinny, and totally girly girl-ish. Not my kind of girl.

I should tell you a little about me. My name is Bella Swan. I am 17 years old. I love to act, and write. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. I have a part time job at the library after school. I'm boring. Anything else new?

As I stood there, sighing away, my best friend, Alice Cullen came up to me. She was Edward's sister, but she was way different. For one, she actually paid attention to me! For another, she was tiny. I mean tiny. She was four foot seven, and had spiky black hair, in contrast to her brothers, six foot six frame, and bronze hair. Alice was a bright ball of energy, never stopping.

"Hey! What's up girlfriend?" She asked me. I shrugged. Her eyes followed mine to where Edward was standing. "Ahhhh." She said. "My brother."

I nodded, to horrified to respond. Edward was kissing Tanya enthusiastically…in the middle of the front lawn.

" Carlisle and Esme don't approve, you know," Alice said to me. "They think he should go out with someone smart and interesting, not someone as shallow as Tanya. You have a real chance with him! Besides, you would be a great sister!" she cried, clapping her hands.

"Except for the fact that he has no idea who I am." I groaned.

"Not for long, "Alice grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief." You're coming over for a sleepover tonight; Edward's grounded, so he can't go out. I'll introduce you then! I'll invite Rose, too." She added. Rosalie Hale was the third person in our three man group-she was going out with Emmett Cullen, Edward's and Alice's other brother. Alice was going out with Jasper, Rosalie's brother. It was all confusing, even to me.

"Rose!" get over here!" Alice screamed. Rosalie, who was across the parking lot, glared at her. She then looked at me, and rolled her eyes. The _Alice is being annoying_ look. I smiled, and Rose walked over to us. "Hey, Bella," she said." What, Alice?" she asked." You don't have to scream at me!"

"Yes, I do actually," Alice informed her." Bella wants to meet Edward; we're having a sleepover. Want to come?"

"Sure," Rose answered. "But won't Edward be out with Tanya?"

"He's grounded." Alice replied.

"Got it. Can I bring Emmett? He'd love to keep Edward-and me-company."

"Of course. I'll bring Jasper. Bella, do you want to bring Mike?" Alice asked me.

"NO! " I shouted. I hated him, and Alice teased me because she knew it got on my nerves." No way!"

"Ok, Ok…" Alice laughed. "Meet you both at six."

"Ok," we answered, walking our separate ways toward home.

**How did you like it? Review!**


	2. The Sleepover

**Thank you for all of your reviews! THANKS!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight"…..or Taylor Swift!**

**Ch.2**

I drove up the Cullen's long, windy driveway on my way to the sleepover. I was scared, and excited. Scared, because Alice was going to introduce me to Edward! In my four years at high school, we had never met. Now, we were! Excited, because I loved to spend time with my friends.

"Bella! You're here! FINALLY!" Alice yelled, as soon as I walked in the door. I was one minute late. Seriously. One minute.

"We've been waiting for, like, forever!" was her next comment. I ignored her, and looked around the room. Rosalie was there; she was taking her coat off. She hadn't been there long. Emmett had managed to get out of his coat, and start a conversation with Edward and Jasper, in the same amount of time it took Rose to get her coat off.** I know Emmett live there he had to pick up Rose…**

She grinned at me, and we hung our coats up by the door.

"Rose, Bella! It's so nice to see you again!" Esme, the Cullen's mom, walked through the kitchen door. Our families were so close, we were almost family. I hugged her, and then their dad, Carlisle, walked in.

"Rose! Bella! Sleepover time, huh?" He smiled. Rose and I grinned back and said, "Hey Esme and Carlisle!" We were allowed to call them by their first names. Then Emmett and Jasper came over and said "hey" too. Then they greeted me. I smiled, and gave them each a hug. Emmett was big, and strong. Jasper was tall and lean. Edward was…perfect. He came over with Jazz and Emmett. "Hey Rose, "he said in his musical voice."Hey Bella." I gaped at him.

"How. how do you… know my name?" I stuttered. He grinned.

"Alice told me." He laughed. I stared at her. She smiled and came up to us. "Edward, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Edward." She introduced.

"Hi…" I said, mortified. I then slapped myself mentally. My long time crush was standing in front of me, and all I could say was 'hi'?

He smiled at me, and went over to talk to Jasper. I hadn't realized I was blushing, but now I could feel the heat on my cheeks. Alice laughed, and said "Let's go dump your stuff in my room, and then we can have dinner. Ok?" without waiting for an answer, she picked up one of my bags, and ran up the stairs. Rose and I stumbled with so many bags, and when we got to Alice's room, we dumped them on the floor. Alice's room was large, it had a king size bed in one corner, and a walk in closet on the other side of the room. She had a TV, a DVD player, a computer, and a phone. Did I mention that the Cullen's were rich?

On her bookshelf, there were books, but also movies and magazines. She had her 6 ipods lined up, and her cell phone, too. She had a desk, and a couch, and to many bean bags to count. She had shag rugs all over; it was comfy. Her bathroom had an immense tub, a large shower, 2 sinks, and a lot of mirrors.

My room at home had 1 bed and a desk with a computer. That was it. Alice also had a mini close for al her cosmetics, and that was full. Rose and I grabbed a blow-up mattress each, and put our sleeping bags on them.

Emmett and Jasper were staying in Edward's room, but I had never seen it before. Hopefully, today, I would! **Again, Emmett wants to spend time with Jazz…**

The three of us then went downstairs to dinner.

"So, what do you want to watch," Alice asked, pointing to her shelf full of movies. I was so full from dinner, (Esme was an amazing cook) that I could barely answer. "Uh…how about "Romeo and Juliet" "? I suggested. Rose agreed, and we popped that into the machine.

About a half an hour later, Emmett popped his head in. "Can we watch with you?" he asked, and opened the door wider to reveal Jasper and Edward.

"Of course!" Alice squealed, and the boys came over to the bed where we were sitting. Rose and Alice sat in Jazz's and Emmett's lap and Edward surprised me by sitting right next to me. "So we're both alone tonight…" he said in my ear.

I shuddered. "Yes…" I muttered, and I felt Edward' arms around me.

**Did you like it???? Emmett lives there but he wants to spend time with his brother and Jasper…**

**Review!**


	3. Edward is doing what!

**Hello again! Read and review! Thank you for all of your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight" or Taylor Swift…**

As Edward put his arms around me, I shivered. My crush, my dream guy was hugging me? Wow!

"Edward! Stop!!!!!!" Alice cried from Jaspers lap.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Stop making Bella think you like her and flirting! Just because you can't go out doesn't mean she should suffer!

"Suffer?" he asked, staring down at me. He didn't know about my crush on him, and that I would be heartbroken if he pretended to like me.

I blushed, and wriggled out of his arms. "Never mind," I muttered. I glared at Alice, and tried to concentrate on the movie.

Edward was confused. "Alice, why would Bella suffer? That makes no sense!" Emmett laughed.

"Dude, isn't it obvious? She likes you! Look at her face! It's obvious!"

I stood up, walked over to Emmett and slapped him on the head. Rose helped; we both kept hitting him until he said sorry.

Edward was frozen, sitting where I left him. "Bella is that true?" he asked. I ignored him, and stomped out of the room. I ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door behind me. How could Emmett be so stupid? Or mean? Seriously. And Alice? Now Edward knew I liked him, and he would hate me even more.

I bit my lip to keep from crying. It didn't work. Tears streamed down my face. Why was I crying? Edward knew I liked him that should be good, right? What was wrong with me?

Just then, the bathroom door was pulled open. I forgot to lock it. Figures. Sometimes I can be so dumb. Alice and Emmett walked into the room, apologies written all over their faces.

"I'm sorry Bella!" Emmett cried. "I didn't know it was a secret!"

Alice walked over to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry too,"she said. "My brother has to be smart" She mumbled to herself. I smiled at that, and said,

"Thanks guys. I guess it isn't that big of a deal."

Then Rose walked in."Yeah right!" You've had a crush on the guy since second grade!'

We all laughed, and they led me out of the bathroom.

I felt so much better.

**Short, pointless chapter…I wanted to update…**


	4. Makeover

**Hey y'all!!! Sorry I haven't updated…I'm so busy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight", or Taylor Swift…**

Once Edward had apologized, he and Jasper and Emmett went to their room to play videogames. Alice and Rosalie started talking.

"Ok…Edward was kidding, but we need to get back a t him" Alice and Rosalie exchanged a look." We're giving you a makeover!" Alice squealed.

"Uh…ARE YOU CRAZY??????????" I cried. A makeover? That would make me even uglier!

Alice seemed to know what I was thinking."Don't worry, it'll be great! More importantly, Edward will love it!"

I sighed. If this would let Edward like me…it probably wouldn't, but it'd be fun…I guess. I let them take over.

**Okay, usually I would put dialogue here, but I'm too lazy… :)**

(No one's POV)

(The next day)

Alice and Rosalie trimmed Bella's hair, and then curled it. Then they cut off her bangs. . They applied a base coat of makeup to her face, then they put light blush all over. They put light blue eye shadow and mascara on her. Then they put light pink lipstick on, and put gloss and sparkles over that. They put sparkly powder all over her, and then they picked an outfit out.

It was a mini jean skirt, with boots. She wore a purple baby doll shirt.

Finally, she was ready.

(Bella's POV)

Alice and Rose finally let me look in the mirror. I looked fantastic. No, gorgeous! I couldn't wait to amaze Edward.

Alice got a limo, I had no idea why, but it was cool.

I couldn't wait to get to school.

(Edward's POV)

As soon as Emmett had stopped the car, I was out. I saw Tanya, and I ran over to her. "Hey, I greeted her.

"Hey, baby..." she trailed off. She looked over my shoulder and I followed her gaze. A limo was pulling up to the school. Alice. Ugh.

I watched, anyway, and I saw the door opening. I saw a pair of legs with boots on, step down. She slowly stood up, and I gasped. It was Bella. She looked…hot. Maybe hotter than Tanya! I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. But…I couldn't take it back. She looked terrific.

Tanya snorted, and turned back to me. "Now where were we?" She said, running her hand up my arm.

"What? Uh…one sec..." I said, and walked toward Bella. I felt so bad about last night, and I had no idea what I was going to say to her. I needed to say something…

**Did ya like it?????**


	5. Guess who?

**Hey!!! Thanks for all you reviews! Please ignore any spelling mistakes I have…******** LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight" or Taylor Swift…**

(Edward's POV)

Before I could get to Bella, someone stepped in front of me. The boy in front of me was huge, and tall. He wore a black T-shirt and ripped jeans.

I recognized this teenager. He was a sophomore, but a troublemaker.

Jacob Black.

(Bella's POV)

I saw Edward walking toward me, and I turned to Alice for advice. Before I could move, someone wrapped me in a hug. I looked up to see the newcomer's face. It was Jacob!

Jacob Black's father, Billy, was best friends with my dad, Charlie. I went to visit the Black family often, Rachel and Rebecca, Jacob, Lisa (**Jake's mom is alive and in this story…I gave her a name…)** and Billy.

Lots of people thought Jacob was a troublemaker, but I knew better. On the outside, Jacob seemed mean. On the inside, he was warm and soft.

"Hey, Jake!" I said.

He smiled, and his white teeth shone against his russet skin. "Hey, Bella," he greeted me. "My birthday is this weekend; I'm inviting some friends to a movie. Want to come?"

I smiled. "Sure! Who else is going?" I asked.

"Um…Sam and Emily, Quil, Embry, Paul…the usual gang."

I had two groups of friends. One, at school, consisted of Alice, Rose, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben, Emmett, Jasper…

The second was all of the friends who lived by Jacob.

The two groups didn't know each other very well, so I had to hang out with them separately. I didn't mind, I just hoped Alice didn't have any plans for this weekend.

I saw Edward, behind Jacob, and I stepped beside Jake to talk to him.

Edward hesitated. "I ..uh…never mind," he said and jogged toward Tanya. I laughed.

"Jake, I think he was scared of you!"

"What is that guy's problem?" he asked. "I mean, he was going to talk to you!" He started after Edward, but I put a hand on his arm and shook my head.

"Ignore him."

Jake smiled and the bell rang. We both hurried to class.

**Did ya like it? Jacob does not have a crush on Bella, they're BFF's!!! Review!**


	6. Extra

**HEY!! Thanks for all your reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

**(EPOV)**

_**Well, that didn't work,**_ I thought as I hurried toward class. _Why did Jacob have to be there? How do they know each other? What is with…_

BAM!

"Whoa, sorry man, I didn't see you…" I apologized to Tyler Crowley, who I just bumped in to.

"It's okay…"he muttered as I ran off.

As I sat down in Science, I saw Bella talking with Angela. I wanted to go and talk to her so badly! I didn't know what to do!!

(BPOV)

I saw Edward walk into the classroom. I was talking with Angela, and I ignored him, and paid more attention to her.

"Bella? Do you want to come with Alice, Rosalie and me for a girls retreat? "Angela asked me.

I smiled and said," Sure!! I can get away from Edward for a day..."

Angela laughed. "We can sneak into a club…we can do anything! Alice and rose asked me this morning and asked me to tell you, because I would see you…Anyway, this is going to be so fun!!"

'Yeah,' I thought. 'Alice and Rose probably planned this just for me. It would be nice to get away from all of this…'I couldn't wait!

**I am so sorry for the short chapter! I haven't updated…lame excuse….Next one will be longer!! Review anyway, please!**


	7. Girl's night out

**Hey!! Thanks for your reviews!!**

**(BPOV)**

That weekend, Alice and Rosalie and Angela and I went for our girl's night out. Alice booked a suite at the Ritz Carlton resort that was in the next city over. We were going to be gone Saturday through the next Saturday. Emmett and Jasper were going to get all our schoolwork for us. I was so excited!

Finally, the day came. The limo pulled in front of my house, and when I opened the door, everyone was already there. All together, we had about 12 suitcases; 3 for each person.

We got to the resort, and pulled the door open into the lobby. Then we all gasped in unison. There were beautiful couches and plush carpets, leading to the fancy restaurant outside. There were flowers everywhere, and there was a big fountain in the middle. We could see the patio where people held conferences, and we could see the pool beyond that. It was so cool!!

We rode in the elevator up to the 9th floor, and then we were at our suite. When we stepped inside, it was like stepping into…the best place in the world. There was a huge kitchen with everything supplied, and a huge study with desks. The bathroom had a gigantic tub and a little room for the toilet and shower. There were two sinks, and medicine cabinets on the side. Our bedroom was amazing. It had two queen sized beds, and a TV. There were 2 closets, and a shoe rack. The carpets were so soft, it was like slippers. Speaking of slippers, there were bathrobes and slippers by the bathroom. It was so nice!

We ordered pizza for the first night, and sat around, talking about what we were going to do. We didn't want to stay up to late, because tomorrow was going to be our spa day.

Spa day! I woke up, feeling tired, but knowing it was going to be a relaxing day. The four of us took our showers, and headed down to the private spa the hotel had.

First were our massages. We all had them in separate rooms, and there was soft music playing. The room was scented with water lilies, and as I lay on the table, I felt so relaxed. The massage was wonderful. I t loosened every knot my muscles had, and I never thought of Edward once.

The facials were next. All of us were in the same room for this one. Same with the manicures, pedicures and everything else.

We ate in the spa's restaurant, which was all health food, but that was just fine. This day was one of the best days of my life.

The next day, Alice, Rose, and Angela called their boyfriends. I was so left out, but I decided to call Jacob.

"Hello?" Jacob said.

"Hey! It's me!" I said. It was so nice to hear his voice!

"Bella! Why aren't you doing your homework? Why aren't you at school? I have a day off today."

"I'm at a girl's week…With Angela, Alice, and Rose. We are having a nice time. We went to the spa yesterday."

"Cool! Have fun!"

"Thanks…"

As soon as I hung up, my phone rang. I glanced at the number. It was Edward. Oh great. I was tempted to ignore it, but I answered it anyway.

"Bella! Where were you? I went home early because I was sick, and you weren't there!" I heard his anxious voice.

"Um…girl's week…with your sister…" I didn't want to talk to him.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that! Anyway, I'm sorry for what happened, and I wanted to say…I'm going to break up with Tanya."

"Why?" Now he got my attention.

"Because I like someone else more…"

"Who?"

"You."

**Like it? Hate it? Review! I updated so fast! I felt so bad from the last chapter!**


	8. Good vsEvil

**Hey! Sorry for the cliffy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight" or Taylor swift…**

**(BPOV)**

I stopped breathing. "Edward, if this is joke, I'm going to kill you…"

"Bella! This is not a joke! Tanya was being a jerk, and I was, too. You made me realize that I liked you. I'm so sorry about the other night…"he trailed off.

"Oh My Gosh…"I whispered. "Um, Edward? Can you prove it to me? That you're not going to tell me this is all a joke, and break my heart?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Sure, once you come home," he said." Obviously, you need to be here."

"Ok," I said my voice high. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Bye"

"Bye"

"ALICE!!" I screamed as soon as I got off the phone. "ALICE CULLEN!!COME HERE!"

"Yeah, what?" she asked, walking into the room.

"Your brother just called…"

"And?" she prompted.

"He said he broke up with Tanya, to go out with …me."

"OMG!!" she squealed. "You're kidding, right? OMG! This is so cool! Tell me you said yes, right?"

"Um...yeah, I asked him to prove it, and he said he would once we got home."

"Bella! That's so cool! But you also know what that means…"

"What?"

"SHOPPING!"

We were in the tenth shop that day, looking for "clothes to make me gorgeous", according to Alice. We had already gotten a couple of hip hugging jeans, and some cute tops. I had protested, saying that this relationship might only be a day long. Alice had ignored me, and was still scouring the place for cute clothes.

"Bella, I found something! Over here, please!" Rose called.

I walked over to her, and saw her holding the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. I was a dark blue, with thin straps and a lacy bottom. I was beautiful.

"Wow. That is really cute," I said. But then a sudden thought struck me." How much is it?" I asked anxiously.

Rose laughed. "Well, since you found something you actually like, Alice and I will pay for it."

"But-"

"No buts!" Alice said. I spun around, not even knowing she was there. "Try it on, though, before we get it."

"Okay," I said, and held the dress up. I was silky to the touch and I hoped it would fit me. I looked at the tag, but could hardly read the price:

200.00 it read.

"I couldn't protest, and stepped into the changing room.

I came out a few minutes later, with the blue dress on. I had to admit, it looked pretty good. I clung to me in all the right places.

"Wow, Bella! I could imagine you and Edward in a fancy restaurant, with candles, and a white tablecloth. You are wearing that dress, and Edward hands you a red rose," Alice said dreamily.

Rose and I both started to giggle.

"Alice, what on earth are you saying?" I asked, between laughs.

"Oh nothing, just daydreaming, that's all…"

Alice and Rose decided to get dresses, too and those were wonderful too. Rose got a red, strapless one, with gold lining. Alice got a long, pink one with sparkles. Angela came later, but she got a green one, that flared out on the bottom. They were all amazing.

The rest of the week passed quickly, and finally it was time to get home.

The limo dropped Rose and Angela off, but I was going to the Cullen's.

As soon as we walked in the door, Carlisle and Esme both hugged us. We had put on our new skirts and they both told us we looked great. I was happy to see them, but I really wanted to see Edward.

"Hey, Bella" his soft voice greeted me. I turned around, and there he was. "You look pretty," he said. "Do you still want me to prove my love to you?"

I nodded, breathless.

He led me outside, to his backyard. He hugged me, and I shuddered. I felt so good to be close to him. Then he gently lifted my face up, and his lips touched mine. The kiss was gentle, and his lips were moving with mine. It was so…fantastic. He pulled away, eyes still clothes, and we both had to take a deep breath.

Suddenly, someone pulled me back into the shadows of the trees. A couple people were there, and gagged me. Then I was led away, and Edward looked up. He noticed I wasn't there, and he gasped.

"Bella? Bella? I'm sorry, did I scare you? Bella, come back!" He started running toward the house, and I couldn't escape my captors. I was pulled into a car, and led somewhere. Then, when I saw my captor, I screamed.

"Hello, Bella," sneered Mike Newton.

**Sorry for the other cliffy….can you please review? You can say update, or that's mean, or what ever…but it would take 1 minute, and I love reviews!**


	9. Real

Hey

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile…Thanks for all you reviews, and don't worry, I can never get too many! I love them too much! Hint, hint….lol**

**"**Alice Cullen!" I shrieked. She giggled and turned the T.V. off. "What kind of idea…Edward…Mike kidnapping…" I was speechless.

Rose and Angela laughed, too. "Don't worry, Bella. That was all fake! Alice is so good at scaring you…"Angela chuckled.

I grinned in spite of myself. We were in the limo, driving home from the spa week. Mike had never kidnapped me, and Edward had never kissed me. He might though…I smiled as I remembered our last phone call.

Alice had done a perfect job, starting with the limo ride home. She had made a whole video of what she thought was going to happen. I didn't know why I got kidnapped…She's strange!

We dropped Angela off at her house, and then Rose, Alice and I went to the Cullen's'. We were met by Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. We all got hugs and we hardly could breathe; there were too many people in a crowded hallway. When we escaped, Emmett and Jasper took their girlfriends up to their rooms, to unpack. I was left with Edward. Alice threw me a knowing look as she walked up the stairs.

"Um…well, I'm back," I said lamely.

Edward smiled. "You're back", he repeated. "Come on, I need to show you something."

I followed him, bewilderedly, up to his room. He had me sit on his bed, while he got something from a drawer. He then handed me a small package.

I looked at him, but opened the lid. Inside, nestled on a bed of cotton, was a golden locket. I opened it, and there was a picture of Edward on one side, and a picture of me on the other.

I didn't realize I was crying until a tear splashed off the metal. Edward gasped, and pulled me to him.

"Are you okay? Did you not like it? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. I managed a shaky smile, and looked up at him.

"Nothing is wrong," I said, "It just was so nice, that I started crying. That's all."

"Oh."

I smiled again, and asked in a sly tone," Edward, you said you were going to prove some-"I got cut off, for Edward had pressed his lips to mine. I pressed against him eagerly, and responded passionately.

A minute later, we both broke off, gasping. "Well, I think that proved it." I said.

Edward chuckled. "I think so, too."

"I'm just glad it didn't turn out like the video." I muttered to myself.

"What video?" Edward asked immediately.

"Nothing. Alice made a little video of what she thought was going to happen between…us…"

Edward blinked, and then grinned. "That's so like her," he said.

I smiled, partly from relief that he didn't get mad, because I told Alice what he had said on the phone.

Luckily, he had a good sense of humor…"

**Did you like it? Please review, I really like them! They encourage me to write! See you later!**


	10. Epilouge?

Hey, ya'll

**Hey, ya'll! Do you want me to write another chapter, or do you want the story to end here? Please review or PM me, so I can decide.(I can't take a vote from 3 people…)**


	11. Epilouge

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Now that it is summer, hopefully I can write some more! Now, enjoy the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight! Happy?**

**(**Tanya POV)

I was sitting on my bed, on Facebook, emailing my friends on my bright pink laptop: a present from my dad. My phone suddenly rang, belting out the tune "hot 'n cold". I grabbed it and said "Hey, Edward"!

_"Hello"_

"What 'cha calling about? Or do you just want to talk?" I certainly hoped not, I was going out with my girlfriends in an hour.

"_Tanya, I don't know the best way to say this…I don't think we can work out. I'm-I'm breaking up with you…" _Edward almost whispered.

"What? Edward! That's not funny! You almost had me for a second there!"

"_Tanya, this is not a joke."_

"What?" I lay down on my bed and gasped. "No! Edward!" But he had already hung up. "Crap." I muttered, but then had a wonderful, crazy idea. I threw open my phone and dialed my friends.

"Guys? Edward just broke up with me. Bring the stuff, we need revenge? Ok? See you in 20 minutes!" I threw on a pair of jeans, grabbed the box at the back of my closet, and put my black sweatshirt over my black top. I would have to invisible for this…

(EPOV)

I sat with Bella on my bed, listening to music. "Bella? You are still staying over tonight, right?"

She nodded, and leaned back against my chest." Of course. I think all my stuff is in Alice's room…Why?"

I tightened my hold on her. "Just wondering." We sat there for awhile, just talking, until Alice and Rose came in and grabbed Bella.

"Goodnight" the girls chorused as they left the room. I sat back on my bed, and realized that I had to call Tanya. I had a not so good conversation with her, and turned my music off and went to take a shower. When I came back, I thought I saw something outside my window. I looked out, but it was just darkness. I shook my head and turned off my light, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Bella.

(TPOV)

I crept close to Edwards' house, and saw Lauren and Jessica setting up behind a bush. I walked over, very quietly, and whispered, "Boo!"

They jumped and half screamed.

"Tanya! You scared me!" Jessica whined, hand over her heart. I laughed and apologized, getting to work. We surveyed our supplies.

Lauren had brought toilet paper and stencils. Jessica had brought the rest of the toilet paper and a ladder. Me? I had brought the spray paint.

We quickly set to work. (**I have never T.P.'d a house…bear with me, please!) **The toilet paper hung from all the trees in an hour and a half. I got the spray paint and stencils and crept to the front door. I quickly spray painted a big smiley face on it, and went to work on the garage door.

In two hours we were done, and we went back to our respective houses. As I fell asleep, I was wondering the Cullen's reactions.

(EPOV)

I was woken by Esme screaming. Carlisle came running, as did everybody else. She was standing, picking up the box of milk from the front door. We all gathered on our lawn and looked at the damage. All of our trees were white. Toilet paper. Our front and garage doors had big smiley faces on them. Emmett stared at them, and started laughing. Everyone joined in, and soon we were rolling on the ground.

"Well, "Esme said, standing up, who do you think did this?" All the kids looked at one another, and we burst out at the same time,

"Tanya Denali"

Esme smiled and said in a non-motherly voice, "Bella, call your dad, report this, but tell him not to look at Tanya's house for a while."

We stared at her confused, but Carlisle was smiling.

"Children, how do you feel about a little revenge? Like, a midnight walk to a certain persons house, with spray paint…"

We burst out laughing, and hugged one another. As Bella jumped into my arms. Yes, life was good.

**Love it? Hate it? I know it really wasn't Esme at the end, but it seemed fun for her to plot revenge…Review!**


End file.
